leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shyvana/@comment-7273169-20130713022138/@comment-12746291-20130720005202
^ Let us assume you are a level 9 Shyvana with- AS-1 attack per second. AD-80 HP-1000 Armor-60 Every other thing is blank and will only be affected by the items. You are going to fight the red buff lizard. With Sprirt of Elder Lizard you have. AD-115 HP regen-5 per second. CD red-10% Now the lizard has lets say 2670 life. He has 20 Armor and no MR. With 20 armour,you only do 0.83 per 1 physical damage. Okay let's see how much damage you can deal per second. AA-95 Q-172 W-92 E-115 E proc-53 And that is all the damage you can do in one second individually. Now to put it action. Let's hit him with everything we got. The first second with Q-485 Extra damage from the passive-145 The DOT-18 approx(I don't know if the tick will refresh per hit of Q.I assumed it does. Also I assumed the true damage is amplified by the passive.) Total Damage-648 the four second of E proc-240 Extra damage from Passive-72 The DOT-9 Total damage-321 The remaining second of W alone-187 Extra damage from passive-56 The DOT-9 Total damage-252 With 10% cd,her cooldown of Q resets at the 6 second mark leaving one tick of W left. The damage with W and Q-264 Extra passive damage-79 The dot-18 Total damage-361 Till now 7 seconds have passed. You dealt a total of 2545 damage to the elder lizard. You need two more auto attacks to finish him off. Total time=9 seconds. Output= 2735 damage Now to reverse the situation. You are getting hit by the Lizard. He has about 90 damage. With your 60 armour he does 56 damage. After 9 seconds he does 506 damage. You heal 14 per 5 seconds so 28 life is healed by then. So you natural taken damage will be 478. So you are left with 522 hp. This is what you get from the elder lizard. Now the Wriggle's Lantern. AD-105 Armor-85 Life steal-15% The damage She will deal to the lizard on AA-87 Q-156.72 W-90 Now the Q can be used twice thus leaving us with 7 auto attacks within 9 seconds. Total of 11 attacks that can proc maim =1100 Q=313 W=630 E=433 AA-609 Total Damage-3085 with in nine seconds. Within 8 seconds you will do 2898 damage. And within 7 seconds you will do 2711 damage. Enough to take out the lizard. So two seconds better than the Spirit of Elder lizard. Now reversing,The elder lizard has 90 damage. He will deal-48 damage per attack. That is 8 damage less than Elder lizard. That is more than you heal per second too. In seven seconds,he deals 336 damage. Now we have life steal- per attack you get 13 hp back.You get 5 auto attacks and 2 Q in 7 seconds so 65 per AA and 47 for Q. Total off = 112 life back. You are left with 1000-336+112=776 life. That is wooping 254 hp that takes around 50 seconds to heal with 15 hp per second. Now,do you still believe that Elder lizard is a better item. Wriggles might be a simple item but it is most effective when you have someone like Shyvana. Also,try doing dragon with Elder lizard and compare it with Wriggle's. Wriggle's gives you the ability to solo the dragon as soon as you buy it. With a few potions you should be able to. I don't think you can with an elder lizard. The ward is great for counter jungling and scouting purposes. While this might be just theroratical,it is still proof that for someone like Shyvana Wriggle's works better. WRIGGLE"S LANTERN BANZAI!!